rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 1
Ruby Rose/Image Gallery **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Manga **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Concept Art **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Official Posters **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Merchandise Screenshots - Trailers "Red" Trailer red trailer1.png|Introduction of Ruby Rose, standing in the snow 1001 Red Trailer 0885.png|Standing by Summer's Gravestone red trailer2.png|Leaving the Cliffside Altar 1001 Red Trailer 1284.png|Walking through the Cliffside Forest red trailer3.png red trailer4.png|The first reveal of Ruby's face. RedTrailerSC2.png|Firing Crescent Rose in Gun form Red trailer beowolf ruby rifle.png red trailer5.png|Deploying Crescent Rose, in Scythe form red trailer6.png 1001 Red Trailer 2996.png|Cinematic splitting of a Beowolf in front of the Moon 1001 Red Trailer 3782.png|Dismembering the attacking Beowolves RedTrailerSC3.png|Firing rounds from Crescent Rose in Scythe form RedTrailerSC4.png|Using the Gravity Dust which allows her to fly in the air longer 1001 Red Trailer 5590.png|Firing rounds with Gravity Dust 1001 Red Trailer 5754.png|Standing under her falling bullet casings "Yellow" Trailer 1004 Yellow Trailer 09754.png|"What are you doing here?" 1004 Yellow Trailer 09792.png|Talking to Yang, standing outside of Junior's Club. Screenshots - Volume 1 Opening 1101 Ruby Rose 20360.png|Ruby and the mysterious apparition 1101 Ruby Rose 21061.png|Fighting alongside Weiss. Vol1op ruby.png|Standing in front of her emblem 1101 Ruby Rose 21825.png|Posing outside of Beacon Academy. Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose 03634.png|Reading a weapons magazine. 1101 Ruby Rose 05435.png|"Are you... robbing me?" 1101 Ruby Rose 06172.png|Smiling at Roman. 1101 Ruby Rose 06271.png|Preparing to fight Roman and his henchmen. 1101 Ruby Rose 07928.png|Checking on the shopkeeper before she makes chase. 1101_Ruby_Rose_08937.png|Protected by Glynda Goodwitch 1101_Ruby_Rose_09103.png|Glynda joins the fray. 1101 Ruby Rose 10990.png|Attempting to take out Cinder Fall. 1101 Ruby Rose 11643.png|"Can I have your autograph?!" 1101 Ruby Rose 11966.png|Lectured by Glynda over her actions. 1101 Ruby Rose 12249.png|Flinching after Glynda slams The Disciplinarian onto the table. 1101 Ruby Rose 12600.png|Meets Professor Ozpin for the first time 1101 Ruby Rose 13413.png|Eating a whole plate of cookies in just a few seconds. 1101 Ruby Rose 15036.png|Giddy about becoming a Huntress at Beacon. 1101 Ruby Rose 16007.png|Caught in Yang's crushing bear-hug. 1101 Ruby Rose 16267.png|On the airship with Yang. 1101 Ruby Rose 19384.png|Sees Jaune Arc for the first time 1101_Ruby_Rose_18910.png|Looks outside of the airship at the view of Vale The Shining Beacon 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_01848.png|Her and Yang's arrival to Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon 02267.png|Overly excited to see other students' weapons. 1102 The Shining Beacon 02833.png|"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" 1102 The Shining Beacon 03668.png|Fussed by Weiss for falling onto her Dust-filled luggage. 1102 The Shining Beacon 03918.png|Tries to apologize to Weiss. 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_04339.png|About to sneeze 1102 The Shining Beacon 06120.png|Alongside Blake Belladonna, watching Weiss walk away. 1102 The Shining Beacon 06549.png|Sitting alone in front of Beacon. 1102 The Shining Beacon 06886.png|Helped by Jaune up off the ground. 1102 The Shining Beacon 08231.png|Explains Crescent Rose to Jaune. 1102 The Shining Beacon 08582.png|Points out a flaw in Crocea Mors' design. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01048.png|Walking with Jaune towards Beacon. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01608.png|Asked by Yang how her first day was. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02238.png|Describes her encounter with Weiss and how she "exploded" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02319.png|"Oh God! It's happening again!" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02584.png|Offered a Dust safety pamphlet by Weiss in an attempt to keep Ruby out of her life. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 05691.png|Writing letters to her friends back at Signal Academy. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07953.png|Attempting to make friends with Blake. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 08312.png|Things got a little awkward. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10699.png|Sisterly fight with Yang. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10903.png|Weiss yells at Ruby and Yang for being too loud for her to sleep. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 11248.png|Team RWBY, together for the first time. The First Step 1104 The First Step 03363.png|"Today, I let my sweetheart do the talking" 1104 The First Step 03893.png|"I don't need help growing up. I drink milk!" 1104 The First Step 04338.png 1104 The First Step 04621.png 1104 The First Step 09187.png|Helps Jaune after his encounter with Pyrrha Nikos. 1104 The First Step 09505.png 1104 The First Step 09853.png 1104 The First Step 10165.png 1104 The First Step 10362.png|Stunned upon discovering that she'll be on a team for the next four years. 1104 The First Step 11814.png|Preparing to be launched into the forest. The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2 1318.png|Initiating landing strategy. 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3113.png|Landing in the forest 1105 The First Step Pt.2 3554.png|Considering Jaune as a potential teammate. 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3843.png|Considering Blake as a teammate 1105 The First Step Pt.2 4501.png|Encountering Weiss first, becoming teammates. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5366.png|"You came back!" 1105 The First Step Pt.2 6154.png|Demonstrating her speed to Weiss. The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 04196.png|Slashes at a large Beowolf. v1e6 ruby1.png|Distracted by the fire Weiss started. 1106 The Emerald Forest 04384.png|Knocked back into Weiss by the Beowolf while distracted. v1e6 ruby2.png|"Hey, watch it!" v1e6 weiss eyeroll.png|Weiss rolls her eyes at Ruby. 1106 The Emerald Forest 04698.png|The Beowolf pack prepares to attack. 1106 The Emerald Forest 04968.png|Preparing to fight back with Weiss. v1e6 weiss tired.png|Showing more stamina than Weiss after fleeing from the fire. v1e6 ruby argues1.png|"What was that?! That should've been easy!" v1e6 ruby argues2.png|Angry with Weiss for their lack of coordination. 1106 The Emerald Forest 06292.png|Angrily slashes a tree with Crescent Rose. The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 2135.png|Waiting for Weiss to admit that she is lost. 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3151.png|Mocks Weiss' bossiness. 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3391.png|"Stop treating me like a kid!" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 8003.png|Falling from the sky. Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 01024.png|Riding on a Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 01900.png|Collides with Jaune in midair 1108 Players and Pieces 05920.png|Pyrrha lands in front of her 1108 Players and Pieces 06107.png|Charging at a Death Stalker 1108 Players and Pieces 06723.png|Fleeing from the oncoming Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 06864.png|Being pinned down by one of the Nevermore's feathers. 1108 Players and Pieces 07690.png|Weiss calls a truce with Ruby. 1108 Players and Pieces 09746.png|Picking up the Knight relic 1108 Players and Pieces 10432.png|Leading the teams onwards 1108 Players and Pieces 14319.png|Team RWBY, attempting to take down the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 18293.png|Weiss prepares to fire Ruby at the Nevermore. 1108 Players and Pieces 18533.png|Flying towards the Nevermore V1e8 ruby wall glyph.png|Glyphs keep Ruby on the cliff. 1108 Players and Pieces 19127.png|Landing perfectly after decapitating the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 22100.png|Team RWBY is officially formed. The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1364.png|Ruby wakes Weiss with a whistle. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2281.png|Team RWBY prepares to decorate their room. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2988.png|Standing next to a curtain that she accidentally slashed. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3974.png|Team RWBY votes on if they should make bunk beds. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 5700.png|Falling asleep in Professor Port's class. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 6907.png|Team RWBY, sitting in Professor Port's class. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7928.png|Ruby shows her team her drawing of 'Professor Poop'. v1e9 ruby balance.png|Goofing off in class with her school supplies. v1e9 nose picker.png|Digging for gold The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01173.png|Cheers Weiss on. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01256.png|Yelled at by Weiss for distracting her. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03380.png|Feeling very hurt by Weiss' snapping at her. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 04507.png|Weiss reveals her feelings on Ruby being made team leader. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 05281.png|Asking Ozpin if making her team leader was a mistake. 1110_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_Pt.2_06935.png|Receives advice from Ozpin 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09881.png|Asleep after staying up late studying. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10068.png|Wakened by Weiss to make amends. Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 3310.png|Excited for the upcoming tournament 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|Team RWBY and JNPR, eating together. 1111 Jaunedice 4234.png|Expressing her concern for Jaune Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 03263.png|Gives Jaune a speech about being a good leader. 1113 Forever Fall 05439.png|Walking through Forever Fall forest. 1113 Forever Fall 07883.png|Team RWBY and JNPR, collecting sap while Team CRDL watches on. Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03511.png|Russel Thrush runs past her and Pyrrha. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03933.png|Preparing for battle. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Watching Jaune's fight 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06201.png|Shows confusion about Pyrrha's Semblance The Stray 1115 The Stray 01423.png 1115 The Stray 02224.png|Complains about the fishy smell of the Vale docks. 1115 The Stray 02783.png 1115 The Stray 02810.png 1115 The Stray 04712.png 1115 The Stray 07536.png|Awkwardly greeting Penny who is lying on the ground. 1115 The Stray 07749.png 1115 The Stray 07817.png 1115 The Stray 08046.png 1115 The Stray 08923.png 1115 The Stray 09350.png 1115 The Stray 09439.png 1115 The Stray 09624.png|Demanded confirmation from Penny about their friendship. 1115 The Stray 09679.png 1115 The Stray 09780.png 1115 The Stray 10768.png|Low-five with Weiss about their shared trait of having combat skirts. 1115 The Stray 12422.png 1115 The Stray 12677.png|Uncomfortably watching Weiss and Blake argue. V1e15 ruby tries comfort weiss.png|Ruby tries comfort Weiss 1115 The Stray 15507.png|Calling after Blake as she runs off. 1115 The Stray 17150.png|Waking up the next morning to find that Blake is still gone. Black and White 1116 Black and White 04536.png|Searching Vale for Blake 1116 Black and White 04843.png|Expressing her anger at Weiss' remarks. 1116 Black and White 05295.png|Jumping in surprise at Penny's sudden arrival 1116 Black and White 05757.png|Sudden realization with Yang that Blake has cat ears. 1116 Black and White 06315.png|Reaction to Penny's declaration to help find Blake 1116 Black and White 06521.png|Now noticing that Weiss and Yang have run off 1116 Black and White 08511.png|Explains the current situation to Penny. 1116 Black and White 13415.png|Reacting to explosion at the docks 1116 Black and White 16181.png|Call-out to Roman 1116 Black and White 16369.png|"Penny, get back." 1116 Black and White 16527.png|Knock-backed to the ground after taking a shot from Roman's Melodic Cudgel 1116 Black and White 16682.png|Urges Penny to wait as she prepares to attack Roman and his henchmen 1116 Black and White 19273.png|Ruby, Blake, Sun Wukong, and Penny sitting at the docks 1116 Black and White 21054.png|"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" 1116 Black and White 21436.png|Notices that Penny has disappeared Category:Image Gallery Category:Ruby Rose images Category:Volume 1 Category:Character images